Two Steps Toward the Door
by supernaturaldh
Summary: A rowdy bar, a flirty girl, can only lead one Winchester into trouble. Set in Season 2. One Shot


**Two Steps toward the Door**

**By: supernaturaldh**

**Summary: **A rowdy bar, a flirty girl, can only lead one Winchester into trouble.

**Timeline:** Set during Season 2 –One Shot.

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own them, but boy I wished I did.

**Two Steps toward the Door **

Dean Winchester had always had a way with women, just the glint in his smoky blue eyes, his flirty disposition, the tight curve of his jaw, and his muscular build made most girls swoon, but tonight - it would be different.

***********

The glossy black Impala pulled toward the run down bar, tires crunching against the gravel, rocks flying from underneath the wheels in search of the perfect place to park. The car swerved with attitude, the young driver cocking his head slightly to the side, large grin curling up on his lips as he focused on just the right spot to stow his baby.

Sam Winchester let out an exasperated sigh as his hands flew up to the dashboard, body flying forward in the wake of his older brother's desire to slither the car in too small a spot right in front of the door. His eyes rolled as the Impala's brake screeched to a dead standstill, his older brother smiling.

"Deeeaaannn, holy crap; come on dude…I would like to make it inside the bar."

"Humph," Dean shrugged with a cocky grin as he pushed open the heavy metal driver's door. "Couldn't help it little bro, had to have this spot right here."

Sam maneuvered his long legs from the passenger door with an exasperated sigh. He glared wide eyed at the sign swinging above the entrance to the bar.

**JUGS**

"Give me a break here, Dean, let's just go back to the motel and get some sleep….please?"

"No Sam, stop your yammering. I need a break, and you, little bro, need to chill out." Dean chuckled lightly as he tucked the car keys neatly in his coat pocket with a wide smirk.

"But…Deeeaaannnn." Sam whined. Maybe, he could tell Dean he felt bad, and he would let him go back to the motel?

"Ah, beer, babes…and beer…did I say beer." Dean's hand flung out and swatted his little brother on the arm as he darted happily up the steps.

Sam rubbed his forehead for a second, then, reluctantly moved his six foot four frame forward, his eyes gazing at the run down honky-tonk bar in front of them.

Dean was right, he did need some downtime, but this, this was not his idea of rest. Hanging out, watching his big brother score at pool and babes while he nursed a beer. No, his idea of rest was a hot shower, a warm bed, and sleep, quiet, oblivious, sleep.

He eased up beside Dean as he headed up the wooden porch to the front door of the joint. Yes, that's what this was, Sam thought, a joint. He squinted to peer into the dimly lit area as Dean swung the door open.

They stood, attempting to focus their eyes on the inside of the bar. It was dark, booths lining the walls around the outside. A small dance floor sat to the right of the bar, a bunch of pool tables to the left. The smoke was so heavy, it immediately made Sam's eyes water, and he unconsciously rubbed his hand up across his burning lids. He felt his brother tugging at his jacket and turned to follow him through the mass of people to an empty booth in the corner.

This was sure an out of the way, whole in the wall, joint. Sam smiled to himself. Yep, this was just Dean's kind of place.

A half dressed little waitress sauntered up and leaned in, breasts almost completely bared through a low cut tank top against the sticky table. Sam looked at her uncomfortably, then, let his eyes gaze to the pencil stuck behind her left ear.

Dean on the other hand, gazed longingly at the cleavage that was dangling just in front of his face.

"Two beers, whatever's on tap, please honey." Dean grinned widely, as he held up two fingers and waved them in the air just in front of the plump breast, fingers so close they could almost touch. A large flirty grin rested on his lips.

The waitress gave Dean a little wink, and eased herself back from the table.

Sam thought, for a moment, he might have to pull his salivating older brother off of the sultry looking girl, but she finally turned and strolled back to the bar, Dean watching her longingly.

"Hot damn, is she a babe or what?" Dean said loudly, as he elbowed his kid brother in the ribs.

"Whatever." Sam offered as he leaned back in the booth, eyes scanning the area.

The bar was packed, a jukebox blaring out 'Devil Went Down to Georgia' from somewhere in the back. It was an odd array of people, in Sam's opinion, from red necked country folks to biker dudes, all with one thing in common, guzzling beer with a passion.

The flirty waitress returned, plopping sloshing mugs of beer down on their table and winking at Dean again. Sam grimaced, and brought his beer to his lips. He leaned back in the booth and continued to watch the various array of people around them.

Dean suddenly stood up. "I'm playing pool", he said loudly.

Sam watched as his older brother edged his way toward the pool tables, relaxed grin on his lips, and beer mug firmly planted in his hand. He knew he was in for another long night, watching Dean hustle pool, drink beer, and flirt.

The youngest Winchester was nursing his second beer when the petite blonde girl appeared at the side of the booth, eyes staring down intently at his face. He shifted uncomfortably and gave her a slight grin, tugging the beer back to his lips, his eyes back to his brother.

"Want some company?" She smiled.

Sam cocked his head to the side, a 'who me' look rising to his face. He squinted up at her. She was pretty. What the hell?

"Sure." He smiled at her.

He scooted over and let the curvy girl set down next to him, his fingers sliding the beer along the table.

"Name's Ginger, what's yours?" She leaned in against Sam's shoulder, voice velvety soft as it blew against his cheek.

His mind went blank. He cleared his throat and nervously gripped at the beer mug.

"S…Sam, my names Sam."

"Not from around here?" she queried as she eased her hand down to grip the top of Sam's thigh through his faded blue jeans.

Sam flushed a light red. He only hoped it was too dark in the bar for her to see. He moved his leg over slightly, but her hand stayed firmly attached to it.

"We're on a road trip." He blinked wide eyed at Ginger and gulped down the remainder of his beer.

His fingers motioned for two more beers to the flirty waitress as she went by. He looked anxiously around to the pool tables, where was his brother? This was Dean's thing, not his.

Ginger smiled. "He's right over there." She pointed her free hand toward the far pool table. "He you're boyfriend or something?"

"No…no…," Sam hastily corrected her, "He's my brother."

"Oh…" Her smile grew suddenly brighter.

The waitress sat down two more beers, and Sam grabbed his up overeagerly and gulped it to half mast in one abrupt motion.

"So you got a girlfriend?" Ginger murmured once again into his ear sending goose bumps down his neck.

Sam shuffled uncomfortably further back in the corner of the booth, but Ginger seemed to be even closer than she was before.

He let his eyes float once again to his brother, Dean far too engrossed in his game to notice Sam and his little predicament. Of course, Dean would say this was not a predicament at all, but an opportunity.

Sam was instantly aware as Ginger moved in to lean her head up against his shoulder, tugging his free arm absently around her shoulder. She smiled up at him.

Well, okie dokie then, Sam mused, beer buzz suddenly taking affect. Dean always said he was a 'light weight', and he figured his brother was right.

******

Dean drank down his third beer, and smiled at the cowboy he had just hustled out of another twenty bucks. Tonight was turning out to be great on his wallet. He grinned and looked around at the far booth, just to make sure his boring little brother was sitting there watching him play.

He was stunned when his eyes met Sammy's bright smile, and the cute little thing that was practically sitting on his brother's lap. Well, I'll be damned. He chuckled. Maybe this night would actually loosen his little brother up a little. Hell, maybe the kid would get lucky for a change. He motioned the waitress for another beer, grinned at the biker dude who wanted a chance at him, and moved back to the pool table, an evil grin curling on his lips.

*********

Sam drank down the rest of his third beer and smiled down at the pretty little thing that was nestled up against him. He motioned for another beer, and curled his long arm around her shoulder, tugging her in closer. Ginger, she was cute. He liked Ginger. He giggled at something she said, he wasn't clear on what it was, his mind focused on her hand, which now moved slowly up and down his leg.

********

"Ginger, what in the hell are you doing?" A harsh husky voice boomed in Sam's ears, as he struggled to move his head upward and look at the ugly mug gazing at him.

He abruptly felt Ginger's hand move away from his leg, and he looked confusedly over at her as she pushed harshly against his chest.

"This guy just won't leave me alone, honey." Ginger drawled out as she eased quickly away from Sam's arm and toward the large man now glaring down at Sam.

Maybe he wasn't really that ugly? But he was big. How many beers was that, five or six? He had lost count.

"You son of a bitch, what are you doing with my wife?" The extra large, fuzzy dude seemed to be moving in closer to Sam's face.

Wife? Who said wife, I don't got a wife, Sam thought in confusion. He grinned up at the angry face, giggle bursting from his lips.

"Let's just go Leonard." Ginger whispered as she winked at Sam from her spot beside her husband.

Sam's head moved backwards in puzzlement. Did Ginger just wink at him? She was so pretty. Who was this fat ass guy talking to her, was she with him? Awe man, Ginger's got a wife…um…husband…or some fat dude anyway.

He felt his body being physically drug from the booth, and he yanked up his beer as his hand went by, tugging it greedily to his lips and swigging it down.

The ugly dude standing by Ginger now clutched at him with both hands, fire oozing from his eyes. Sam's head bounced loosely on his neck as he dropped the beer mug back to the table with a loud thud.

Was he a demon? Holy crap, where was Dean? His eyes blinked several times as he darted to look past the hands that held him hostage. Dean…got a problem here…big ugly demon. Dean?

Leonard reared his hand back, white knuckled fist about to plow directly into Sam's face, when a sudden voice made him come to a complete halt. He drug Sam's limp body with him as he turned on his heels and gazed at the stormy face now in front of him.

"Let him go." Dean demanded, his eyes giving Sammy the once over. What the hell. Can't leave little brothers alone for a freaking hour…always getting into trouble.

"H…hi…Dean." Sam mumbled. "That's my b...b…brother." He smiled.

"You kid'n man, this dude was hitting on my wife Ginger here."

The burly man nodded at Sam, who was wavering in his hands, and then Ginger, who was slowly sulking away from Dean.

"I don't' think so dude. Seems like your little wife here was all over my brother." Dean glared, left eye noticeably twitching with anger.

"Oh now you did it…p...pi…pissed off my brother…big trob…trouble…du...dude. Sam giggled and then hiccupped.

"Shut up Sam." Dean ordered.

"Damn it Ginger." Leonard shook his head, as his fingers released his hold on Sam.

The drunken Winchester swayed lightly then dropped ungraciously back to the edge of the booth. Dean's hand flew up to grasp at his elbow, steadying him on his hasty decent down.

Leonard rolled his eyes at Dean.

"Just give me two steps toward the door man. Come one Ginger….how many times I got to tell you to quit hitting on the young guys at Jugs…huh…how many times."

Ginger shrugged and pushed past Dean, following quickly behind her infuriated husband.

Dean shook his head, and gazed down at his little brother. Man, he had meant for Sam to relax, but this was a little over the top.

"Sam…"

Sam's head rose up slowly, wide, inebriated, eyes gazing at his big brother.

"Huh? Did you see Dean, I had a girl…a girl…sitting on…on my…"

"Okay…let's go. I don't want to hear about this."

Sam giggled as Dean tugged him to his feet and lead him through the front door.

"She. she had her hand…her hand on my leg…De…Dean."

"Shut up Sam." Dean said exasperatedly as he tugged Sam up further on his arm.

"De...Dean…"

"What Sam. What?"

"I think I'm gonna be….Guh…"

Dean eased his brother down to the ground, his hand rubbing light circles on his back as he threw up into the gravel.

"Aw Sam, what am I gonna do with you, you are such a lightweight."

**End!**

_Don't know where this came from. Just a little muse I had roaming around in my head and had to get out. –supernaturaldh-_

13


End file.
